Your Drab Eyes Seem to Invite
by Eliza Darling
Summary: They didn't know they were so similar until this night. Ed/Lan Fan lemon. Don't like, don't read.


**Okay, I know I haven't really been online lately, but here's a little naughty one-shot that can stand by itself. Really, it's part of a multi-chaptered fanfic I've been writing, but it's only about halfway done. Since I am fairly satisfied with this chapter, I've decided to share it with the world.**

**Warning: This set right after the six month gap in the manga/Brotherhood. If you haven't gotten that far in the series, I suggest you stop reading now. Also, keep in mind that this is a LEMON, which means there will be sexual content between two hormonal teenagers.**

**A/N: I don't know if this is right, but I've set it during summertime. The way I see it, when Ed was in Briggs, it was winter. That, and I'm too lazy to re-look up when this all happened. XD If I'm wrong, please correct me.**

**Influences: "The Feel Good Drag" and "Impossible" by Anberlin and Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Couple: Edward/Lan Fan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. *sniff***

It was hard to be without the presence of a female for six months, right after Edward learned that he was a wanted fugitive. It was even harder to be a homunculi's henchman, following orders like some dog (ironic, since he was still part of the military then). Yet he somehow knew she would always come back, even if the man she served rarely even controlled his body at the time. She was a loyal servant, bound to duty and honor, and one step out of place could cost her his precious life.

It was such a random encounter, right after they had escaped from Pride's clutches and got Alphonse to safety. There Edward was, lying in bed at some hotel; he didn't know how many he'd stayed in these past six months. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a timid knock on the door. When he answered, he was surprised to see her dark eyes slit and eyebrows pointed downward. Something told him she had been through something harsh just now.

"M-my apologies, Edward, for disturbing you at such a late hour," she stammered, her auto-mail arm clutching her flesh one.

He rubbed his eyes. "It's okay," he reassured. "Is something wrong?"

She faltered for a moment. "May I enter?" she asked timidly, eyes longingly gazing inside the safe haven that was Edward's tiny hotel room.

"Of course," Edward replied, allowing her to enter the threshold. With a twin bed, a chair, an armoire, and now two people, the room seemed even more cramped. Not that she seemed to mind. Her body relaxed once she stepped foot inside.

Edward seemed to know what was going on, just by her tense body language. "What did he try to do?" he half-asked, half-demanded as his teeth and fists clenched angrily. His auto-mail squeaked at such a fast action.

She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Edward felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as he realized their body language was quite similar. How helpless she looked, one arm flesh and the other a prosthetic, a burden that earned her many pitied looks from passer-bys. "I couldn't hurt him," she whispered, almost to herself. "Not when that's his rightful body. I couldn't possibly disobey him."

"He tried to touch you, didn't he?" Edward growled, ready to beat the bastard that would even attempt to harm her body. He felt a certain protectiveness around her, especially now since she was so alike him, always putting others before herself and had the heavy-burdened arm to prove it.

He sensed her lower lip tremble as her body shook uncontrollably, trying to hold in inevitable tears. As an act of kindness, he stood before her and allowed her to wrap her arms around his abdomen, burying her face in his chest and sobbing her eyes out, the tears soaking through the thin material of his black shirt. The summer night was hot and sticky; Edward left the lone window open to allow a breeze to enter.

She sobbed and sobbed, and Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders, petting her hair reassuringly. He kissed the top of her head briefly, a more-than-friendly gesture for someone like him.

Her sobs ceased and she looked up at Edward through drab, weary, cried-out, dark eyes. No words were exchanged. All that was heard were summer crickets singing their evening song.

"Edward…" she finally whispered, arms still wrapped around his waist. He held his breath; golden eyes as bright as the summer sun stared down at her. Hesitantly, she brought her thin, cool lips to his. He didn't know why, but he soon began to kiss her back ferociously, tongues exploring unknown territory. The summer crickets were audible over the sound of soft slurping of kisses over sensitive skin. Clothes shifted and rumpled to the floor, removed by inexperienced, trembling hands.

As she lowered herself onto his lap, a soft moan escaped her kiss-swollen lips. She soon began to set a steady, rhythmic pace. They were two pitiful creatures finding solace under the full summer moon, hot air contributing to the sweating bodies that pressed together sensually in a passionate, heated dance. He pushed his hips upward to meet her downward thrusts, loose golden and raven hair bouncing to the rhythm of the crickets' song. He moaned her name softly; his lips pressed against where skin met steel, a thrilling sensation of hot and cold tingling the nerves in his body, adding to the pleasure and passion of this activity. Their auto-mail hands intertwined, creaking together in perfect synch.

Neither was aware of the ferocity and energy they had seemed to reserve and release for this game. Each thrust was like a magnetic pull, almost palpable, snapping their hips—hers surprisingly curvy, his toned from years of fighting—together; they were sure the loud slapping from heated contact could be heard in other rooms, but they didn't care, _wouldn't_ care, because it was if they were fulfilling some complicated _need_ that was subconsciously injected into their craniums in months past.

"Oh fuck, oh shit… _ohhh God_…!" he cursed to himself, pressing their exposed chests together with his flesh arm. He couldn't last much longer from this intense ride…

She wrapped her right arm around his neck, fisting the honey-gold hair, damp from the collecting sweat on his shoulder blades. Her left hand clasped onto Edward's right, holding on to _something_ that would keep her from leaving this world as she cried out, throwing her head back sharply.

He kissed her harshly, suppressing their moans as they rode the waves of pleasure to their climax, a heated, dirty mess that erupted in their stomachs and were released violently.

Their breaths slowed, and she collapsed on top of him, relishing the effects of her first post-orgasmic haze. She kept their auto-mail hands intertwined, finding comfort in the man that was so similar to her.

Soon the haze wore off and they shook—not because of the weather, but because of what they had just done. The crickets' summer song was noticeable again as they realized what consequences they might face.

"That was…" she whispered uncertainly.

He kissed her temple and drew her to his chest in an intimate hug. "Me too," he panted.

They fell asleep like that on the tiny bed as the crickets continued their song, as if all was right with the world. The next morning, Edward awoke to find himself alone again in his little hotel room.

Now their trek to Central was awkward. No words were exchanged between their sinning souls, yet silent gazes of knowing were. It was an inaudible agreement: They were not to tell anyone of that night, no matter what.

**How was that? I'd love some input/critique/whatever, as long as it's a review! Hopefully I kept it as in-character as humanly possible. I seem to have some connection to this couple...**

**Later, my lovelies!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
